The Silver Music Box
by LaynaFeynreique
Summary: it's just a stupid habit she would wake up, walk to the window to watch him speed off, open her buisness then waited for the lulluby to drift her too sleep. But what if... PostDoC CloTI. Oh damn! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY!OneShot


**The Silver Music Box**

Thump… thump… thump…

She opened her eyes. 'There he is again.' She said. It is like hearing her heart thumped again, as though she had been reborn with a new beat of life. She heaved a sigh; he was still alive. She always like this lay awake until she hears Cloud's footsteps thumping along the creaking corridor.

It has become a tired habit; she would lay awake until she heard the footsteps of his heavy boots, walking towards his room. Once she heard the door closed, she sighs in relief then drifted on to sleep.

Thump… thump… thump…

Tifa opened her eyes. Her gaze fell upon her clock indicating it was 5:30 a.m. She sighed in exasperation and stood up. As soon as the footsteps faded away, she felt as though her heart beating slower and slower.

She walked towards the small window, the sound of raining heard pouring outside. A certain blond man walked towards an advance looking motorcycle. Her dark ruby eyes followed as the man put on his driving goggles and hopped on the bike. Then he drove off. Tifa's eyes lingered to the speeding figure until it disappeared. Her face was emotionless through all of it because the harsh rain was enough to show her emotion. She placed her forehead on the windowsill, the rain pouring wildly outside.

She would then walk towards the bathroom, taking a long cold bath because once she woke up; nothing can make her fall back to sleep again. She barely sleeps at night anyway.

That day, she would open her café, Seventh Heaven. She remembered when the café used to be a bar. A drunken man demanded to get more alcohol from her, his 'peons' of 10 people glaring murderously at her. He even goes far by grabbing her by her leather jacket. She beat them then, unable to get a hold of her usual steadiness; all of course in account of pure stress.

Then she decided to make a café instead. She does not really mind of losing her patrons because she had a very large amount of money from her journey and her business and she actually realized that alcohol could do many serious things to a human body. She WAS one of the ones who saved the world; thinking about that, she thought about running a bar counted as a crime (or so she says).

However, her business actually lightens up. She does not have to deal with drunken men anymore; instead, people would bring their family and friends to hang out at her café.

Seventh Heaven never looks so inviting before, as people tend to laugh and chat in the café. It was probably shine some highlights to Tifa Lockhart's life, despite her longing.

Nevertheless, it was also adding in the burden, as she had to run around in haste, taking order and such. Sometimes the orphans would help, but she rather not to give them.

Just an instinct, she decided to close the café early. As she thought, later that day when she washes the dishes, Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi decided to visit her.

Yuffie grab a hold of her shoulder, almost tumbling the poor woman down.

"Yuffie," heaved Vincent, "Can you please act your own age?"

She stuck out her tongue and decided to play with the kids instead. Tifa was still doing the dishes. Knowing Vincent, he would not break the silence so Tifa spoke up. "So how you been?"

"The usual," Vincent said, his tone still monotone. "What about you?" he asked.

She turns off the tap water then sat on a stool. Vincent looks carefully and noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and there slight dark circles appeared below her eyes. "I'm guessing you don't have enough sleep?"

She could not say anything so she just gave him a weak nod. "Okay I guess. At least there are no drunken assholes I had to deal with."

"You should get some rest Tifa, or you'll get insomnia or something." Yuffie said, poking her head from the back door.

"I didn't know that advance word is in your dictionary Yuffie."

Yuffie poked his skinny arms then took a seat in front of Tifa. Tifa stiffed a laughed. Her chuckle died instantly, "how long has it been now?" Tifa asked.

"Three months I guess," replied Yuffie.

Tifa sighed again. Three months had passed. She would think that Cloud would be fine after the defeat of Sephiroth and his clones but he was still the same as always.

It was never good enough- SHE was never good enough for him. She turned, a white flower stood lovingly in a crystal vase, still very fresh even after what happened. It was from Cloud, about three years ago. The flower glowed in glory as the person examining it was drowning in the fathomless darkness.

"Tifa," Tifa jumped at Vincent's cold voice. Her tired eyes locked with his. "Go take a nap."

"I won't get to sleep anyway." She said, "There are just too many things to do now."

Tifa was just happens to opened up to her friend. She was tired, Tired of waiting, tired of working, tired of being so strong all the time. It is just the time to put down her adamant shield of optimist and her weapon of stronghold for her armor was made of glass anyway.

"We should be going now," Yuffie said, checking her watch, "You take care of yourself now okay Tifa?"

"Yeah, I'll live" she said dully.

"Take it easy," Vincent bade at her, closing the door.

She went upstairs to her room. With her still- strong instinct, she glanced at the laughing children in the room, Denzel, Marlene and the three other orphans, Zekal, Shayne, Leanne and Lydia spread on the colorful carpet, drawing with the crayons.

She continues her pace to her room and collapse on her bed. She began sobbing again, like the other miserable days. She then fell deep into a slumber, gratefully relief to be experience dreams again.

Of course, the dreams interrupted by the taping sounds coming from everywhere. 'Why can I heard my heart thumped so loudly?'

She opened her eyes slightly. Amongst the familiarity of her room, two slight illuminant blue orbs appeared very close to her face. Her eyes enlarge as she grabbed the intruder's shoulder and roll slightly to make her face down to the person instead. Something hard dropped to the ground but she ignored it; her fist was ready for a strike as the other was grasping the person's front shirt.

"Tifa, it's me!" said the voice.

Tifa sigh in relief and her muscles relax as she got off Cloud and sat beside the bed. "What are you doing in my room?" she said, noticing that her face was wet. She touched it tentatively, closing her eyes, 'When did that happened?'

"Have you been crying?" Cloud asked.

She was silent. "Why, why can't you see it Cloud?"

"See what Tifa?"

"You are still in love with Aerith aren't you?" she asked, her head hung loosely.

"What are you saying?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"You've been to her church!" Tifa bellowed, "I know the deliveries could not been that many! I've checked it!"

"Tifa," Cloud began, lifting her chin to make her turn to look at him. "I'm sad that she died but, I don't felt like that towards her."

"But you- she-"

"I saw them,"

"What?"

"I saw them, Aerith and Zack… Aerith said that it was alright to carry on with my life. Anyway, if I'm not in the deliveries, does that mean that I could have gone to her church?"

"Where else?" she asked, avoiding Cloud's gaze.

Cloud sighed in exasperation then walks towards a silver box that fell from him before. He lifted it to her level then Tifa stared at it curiously. It was made of metal and it had a tribal rose carving with two wings beside it. It had a silver heart shaped lock sealed the elegant box close.

Cloud thrusts the box to Tifa who took it and eyed Cloud curiously. "Open it," Cloud said, handing her an elegant key dangling by a silver chain. She took it and unlock the hear shape lock.

She smiled as a tranquil song started to play in a peaceful tune. It was a music box, playing the song called a la nanita nana. Her mother used to sang her this song to sleep when she was little. A rose made of glass was gleaming softly as the flower spun gracefully in front of her. Tifa stared at Cloud who smirks.

"You're lucky the flower didn't break when it fell," he said.

"Cloud, this is-"

"Yes, it was the song you used to sing when you were a girl. I always watched you play the piano while singing this song." He said, sighed again.

"You were?" Tifa asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I had… a crush on you" he said, turning away, blushing slightly.

A broad smile spread across Tifa's face. "Did you go off to buy this?" Tifa asked. Cloud stared at her with his infamous look as if a boy who had broken a vase. Tifa raised her eyebrow. "Cloud"

"I didn't buy it, I made it…" Cloud said, "With scraps of metal and Cid's hel-"Tifa giggled. "…funny?" he asked.

"No, just that you've been out all this time to do this for me," she said, "thank you," giving him her genuine smile.

"I made it months ago," he said, turning away once more.

"Then why?" she asked.

"Because your light was too bright." Cloud said, facing the other way.

Tifa stood up and stared at his back. She then turn to the other direction, the silence fill the room. "I love you," she whispered.

Cloud's head shot upwards in alarm. He turns towards her to meet her back. "W-what?"

There was silence again. "I-"Tifa was cut half-way as a pair of strong arms embraces her from behind. She smiled sentimentally, placing her hand on top of Cloud's arms. She silenced, didn't say anything. Besides, actions speaks better than words anyway.

He holds her then without warning, scooping Tifa off her feet. She gasped in response but relaxed as Cloud carries her bridal style towards her bed. He placed her there then kissed her on the forehead. Tifa closed her eyes and sounds of the sweet melody filled her ears. "Goodnight Tifa." She heard him say. Then he heard a whisper to her ear. She smiled as he said the three sweetest words in the world.

Tifa heard the door closed and sounds of Cloud's heavy boots made its way towards his room. This time, her heart did not stop beating as she sighed in relief.

Looks like Tifa Lockhart can finally sleep at ease this time….

_"That's it?" _said Zack, watching as Cloud slumped on his bed. "_No se-"_

_"ZACK!"_Aerith exclaimed beside him, as she poked him on his head with Princess Guard.

_"Ouch! I was just saying that Cloud's not romantic enough, you know, like me."_

_"Oh god, will someone please smack some intelligence to that little brain of his."_Aerith said.

_"Ah hey!"_

_"I think it was sweet." _Aerith said, crossing his arms to her transparent body.

"_Oh yeah, love the chocobo head." _

_"Oh you such a child, Zack!"_Aerith said, placed a kiss on his cheek.

------------------------------------------

This is my very (very) first fanic ever so be gentle. I need to know what you think of my story. My english not that good so... sorry if I don some mistakes. jaa ne!


End file.
